narutocouplefandomcom-20200222-history
MitsuCho
The Couple MitsuCho/MitsuChou (Japanese ミツチョウ MitsuChou) is the term used to refer to the romantic relationship between Mitsuki and Chōchō Akimichi. Their Relationship Epilogue 'Mitsuki first appearance' In episode 4, Mitsuki made his first appearance. It was his first day at the academy. As said in his profile description, Mitsuki is a particular good looking shinobi. Among the girls, Namida noticed that he was good looking and told it to Chocho and Wasabi. Wasabi immediately agreed, while Chocho responded with a smile and said, "Well, he's really not my type", knowing that good looking guys are her type. Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring: As Sarada and Chocho are talking with each other inside a cafe, Mitsuki approaches the two kunoichi and begins noting about the "tragic heroic syndrome," specifically using it to refer to the conversation he overheard from Chocho about how she feels like her parents aren't her real parents and her true father must be out there somewhere. Right away, he greets the two while figuring out their clan identity. He comments on how he recognized Chocho right away because of her family crest and appearance. Chouchou humorously responds, criticizing his gaze and tell him that he doesn't know anything about "how fragile a young girl's heart is." Later, before the two kunoichi begin their chase after the Seventh Hokage as he leaves the village to start on their 'journey', they spot Boruto and Mitsuki. As Boruto and Sarada are bickering, Chouchou begins to comment on Boruto's bento but is quickly pulled aside by Mitsuki so she would not interfere with Boruto's and Sarada's conversation. Chocho misunderstands his intentions and asks if he is about to confess his love to her, though she doesn't seem very thrilled at the idea. Mitsuki smiled and states that her condition was getting worse. Finally, when Sarada calls Chocho over to start on their 'journey,' catching up to the kunoichi, Chouchou tells Sarada about how Mitsuki had pulled her aside. Chouchou tells Sarada that she has a feeling that Mitsuki has a crush on her, but Chouchou made it clear that if he did, she certainly did not reciprocate. Chūnin Exams Arc In episode 59, before starting her fight against Shinki, Chocho gave a high five to him. Mitsuki didn't seem to understand what the young girl wanted at first, but soon as he held up his hands, he seemed surprised by Chocho giving him a high five, and he stayed still for a moment. Chocho Arc When Mitsuki first sees Chocho using butterfly mode, he smiles and compliments her on how uninhibited she is. Chouchou interprets this as flirting, and tells Mitsuki not to get his hopes up, because she has no plans of getting with an ordinary guy like Mitsuki. Mitsuki watches as she walks away, and notes to himself that all he said was that she was uninhibited. He thinks that the symptoms to her tragic heroine syndrome are getting stronger. When he sees how hard she is trying to win Tomaru's heart, he notes that humans are interesting things. Later, Mitsuki accidentally interrupts what was going to be a kiss between Chouchou and Tomaru. Chouchou lashes out at him for that, and Mitsuki dodges her attacks, very confused as to why she would would attack him, her ally, when they were supposed to be on a mission together. He tells her that she is acting strange. Angry at everyone getting in her way when all Chocho wants is this chance at what she sees as true love, Chouchou accidentally exits butterfly mode, destroying the dress she had been wearing. Sarada tosses her a coat to cover herself with so no one behind her could see. Mitsuki had been in front of her at the time, but he has no reaction to it. Rather, he is still confused by her behavior and outbursts. When they are continuing their mission out in the field and Chocho is still unsure of herself, Mitsuki is the one whose advice is able to reach her, using a potato chip metaphor. He tells her that regards of appearances, a potato chip's quality is based solely on its essence. He asks her if her true essence is pure or rotten. Chouchou is surprised that someone lectured her on potato chips, but she smiles and joins the fight with everything she has. Mitsuki smiles and notes that she is has a good essence after all. Tomaru sees Chouchou's true forms and abilities thanks for that fight. He asks which is the real her, the girl she was now or the girl she was when she was in Butterfly Mode. Chouchou tells him that it doesn't matter and reiterates what Mitsuki told her earlier about what really matters. She tells Tomaru that she has a policy of offering potato chips to the boys she likes, but instead of offering some of hers to Tomaru, she turns around, walks away, and gives the entire bag to Mitsuki after she told Tomaru that she has a lot of suitors looking to win her heart. Mitsuki smiles again and says that Chouchou's symptoms are getting worse yet again. He eats the potato chips when he goes home, saying that they're quite good, but they're not really to his tastes. Mitsuki Arc After Mitsuki's appearance betrayal of the Hidden Leaf Village, Boruto and Sarada leave in search of their teammate. Team 10 (Ino-Shika-Cho) is sent to retrieve them. Chouchou is reluctant to fight Sarada, and ultimately decides to join them and search for Mitsuki too, since Sarada is her best friend and Mitsuki is her friend as well. Later in the arc, Sekiei feels unwell, and Mitsuki is watching over him. Sekiei asks Mitsuki to tell him more about humans. One of the things Mitsuki tells him is that humans have to eat food, for some reason. Mitsuki smiles and goes on to say that there is a girl who eats so much food, he can hardly believe it. Mitsuki goes on to say that he remembers something interesting that he heard from Chouchou. She had said that close friends share secrets that are just between the two of them. Evidence *Although most of Mitsuki and Chouchou's comments are made for humorous effect, Chouchou is shown constantly bringing up topics of 'love' around Mitsuki.Manga: Chapter 700+2, 700+3 *Mitsuki and Chouchou are the only ones who commented on each other's profiles page in Boruto's manga. *On Chouchou's official profile description from the anime, it is said that she likes potato chips and handsome guys, while Mitsuki's profile description states that he is a shinobi with a beautiful aspect. *Mitsuki immediately recognized Chouchou when he saw her in her super butterfly mode. *Mitsuki was the only person to understand Chouchou's inner turmoil, and brought her back to her true essence by using a potato chip related metaphor, to which Chouchou's responds to herself that he's the only person who has ever lectured her by using potato chips as an example. * Chouchou said she gives potato chips to people she likes. Instead of giving the bag to Tomaru, she gave it to Mitsuki. * When Mitsuki is explaining to Sekiei what traits humans have, he smiles and recalls Chouchou's traits specifically.Boruto anime: episode 80 Quotes Chouchou to Mitsuki - Chapter 700+2: *''"Hey, Mr. Know-it-all!! You don't know the first thing about the delicate and sensitive heart of a girl!"'' Chouchou to Mitsuki - Chapter 700+3: *''"I don't have time for a love confession..."'' Chouchou to Sarada about Mitsuki - Chapter 700+3: *''"He's crushing on me so hard...like, as if!!!"'' Chouchou's comment about Mitsuki (character profiles from Boruto: Naruto Next Generations): * "To me, he somehow gives off an unsettling atmosphere…I’m really sorry (about mentioning this)!" Mitsuki's comment about Chouchou (character profiles from Boruto: Naruto Next Generations): * "Since Akimichi-san stands out…no matter where she is, or what she’s doing…you’ll immediately know! But that’s fine!" Mitsuki to Chouchou about her true essence - Episode 69 * "It doesn’t matter whether it’s consommé-flavored or lightly salted (…) It really doesn’t matter what you’re thinking…But when you involve everyone around you, it could hinder the success of the mission (…) What’s important isn’t the flavor but the true essence of the potato chip. I think it’s all about whether the chip is made from good quality potatoes or not…Am I wrong? Whatever the flavor, if the potato itself is rotten, it’s no good, right? What about your true essence? Is it rotten? Or pure?" Chouchou to herself about Mitsuki - Episode 69 * "Damn it, he’s the first one to lecture me, of all people, about potato chips."'' Mitsuki to Chouchou after going back to her true essence - Episode 69 * ''"Now that’s the real you. Freshness itself!" Mitsuki talking about humans - Episode 80 * "There's a girl who eats so much, I can hardly believe it. Her name's Chouchou." Databooks'''' Among the Fans MitsuCho is a fairly new, but well-known pairing in the fandom. Although there was some small interest in the two characters' during their introduction towards each other in 700+2, they weren't acknowledged as much until after chapter 700+3. The pairing is supported because despite most of the comments made by the two to be served as a comedic effect, Chouchou's comments also serve as a hint of interest in Mitsuki while he often tries to pull away from her ditziness. Its companion ship is BoruSara. Its rival pairings are BoruMitsu and MitsuSara. Trivia External Links MitsuChou group in VK: https://vk.com/mitsuchou References Category:Couples involving Chouchou Category:Couples involving Mitsuki Category:The New Generation Category:Konoha couples Category:Semi-Canon Couples Category:Boruto: Naruto Next Generations